That Wasn't Part Of The Script
by AB24
Summary: Jack wanders into the break room at CTU to find Chloe watching a movie. Fluffy JackChloe


It was one of the few relatively calm days at CTU, and around noon, Jack Bauer decided to take advantage of this rare event and take an actual lunch break for the first time since longer than he could remember. He called Chloe's station first, with the intent to ask her to put all of his calls for the next hour on hold, but she didn't answer. He glanced over his shoulder to the clear wall of his office and searched the floor underneath him, finding Chloe's station empty. He hung up the phone and stood up from his chair, figuring she had a similar plan of inaction as his. God knows she deserves a break, he thought to himself as he exited his office, the elusive CTU breakroom his destination.

When he made his way across the floor and down the short corridor that led to the break room, he swung open the door and stepped inside, unsurprised to find Chloe relaxed on a couch, munching on a fresh peach and engaging in an act he had never seen her engage in before: watching television.

She looked up from the screen and noticed him standing there silently, lingering in the doorway and staring softly. "Hi," she muttered, a chunk of fruit in her mouth muffling her voice.

"Hey," he replied, catching himself and looking away as he closed the door behind him and turned his eyes forward to the refrigerator that sat at the back of the room. Once there, he looked through the contents inside but found nothing that suited his tedious appetite. With some disappointment, he closed the door and headed for the coffee machine, as he always did. As the dark liquid dispersed slowly into a Styrofoam cup, he turned back toward Chloe for a moment and squinted, trying to figure out what it was she was watching. Whatever it was, it had to be good to capture her attention at work, he reasoned.

Armed with his caffeine, Jack retraced his steps back to the front of the room and didn't hesitate to plop down beside Chloe on the couch. "What are we watching?" he asked nonchalantly before sipping his coffee, looking intently into the television in front of him as Chloe turned and eyed him strangely. Eventually he noticed, returning her odd look and asking, "What?"

"Nothing," she quickly shrugged, turning back to the screen. "It's Spiderman. The first one."

"Oh," Jack nodded, understanding now why he was watching a man darting around in brightly colored tights. "I've never seen it."

"That's surprising," she rolled her eyes, taking another bite out of her peach as he glanced at her with a small grin.

"Well, I never thought to peg you as a movie buff," he replied, "so pardon my surprise."

"I'm not really a movie _buff_. I just like this one a lot. I've seen it five times, I think. Actually," she added before she could stop herself, "my favorite part's coming up pretty soon."

"What's that?" he inquired, noting the immediate but subtle discomfort that took hold of her at the realization of what they were about to watch together.

"Um...it's the um," she muttered awkwardly, "the kissing scene."

He couldn't help but form a small grin in response to the nervousness she was trying but failing miserably to hide. "Okay," he said simply, settling into the couch further.

There was an awkward silence as Chloe shifted uncomfortably, her appetite gone and replaced with an anxiety she knew was silly but couldn't shake. She glanced over at Jack and decided to see if she could get rid of him. "You know, you don't have to watch this if you don't want to. I'm sure you've got lots of better things to do, so..."

"No, it's fine," he shrugged slightly, bringing the cup in his hand to his lips and ignoring her efforts. She sighed and crossed her arms against her chest, scowling as the scene drew closer with each passing minute.

When the moment finally arrived, Chloe felt her face flush with an embarrassed heat as she lowered her eyes and stiffened even further. As the couple onscreen began their famous rain-soaked upside down kiss, she shot Jack a quick peek out od the corner of her eye and found him looking positively enthralled. She looked away and dug her heels into the floor beneath them to keep from running away to the safety of her workstation.

When the scene was over, she lifted her eyes to find Jack glancing at her almost as awkwardly as she had the moment before. They both quickly turned their gazes forward, sitting in silence once again as, unknowingly to Chloe, the wheels started churning in Jack's head.

"I can see why that's your favorite part," he said, finally breaking the ice. He watched with a twinkle in his eye as she continued to fidget and turn her eyes everywhere except to his. "Ever try anything like that?"

"What?" she exclaimed, eyes wide and glaring into his.

"Just a question," he shrugged, a wry smile replying to the aghast expression on her face.

"Yeah, well, it's none of you're business, so I'm not going to answer it," she snapped, beyond annoyed with the kick he was getting out of her squirming.

He didn't respond, puzzling her as he looked around the room and towards the ceiling. After he glanced at his watch she couldn't hold back from asking any longer. "What are you doing?"

"It's not supposed to rain until tonight," he murmured matter-of-factly, unaware of the confusion on her face. "But I think we might still be able to pull it off in here."

"Pull what off?"

He sighed and raised his eyes to hers. "You said it's your favorite scene, right?"

"That's what I said," she replied, feeling uneasy about where he was going with this.

"Do you trust me?"

"What?"

"Chloe," he repeated patiently, "do you trust me?"

Pausing to try to read him and figure out what he was up to, for once Chloe wasn't sure how to answer that question. "Honestly, right now, Jack, I really don't think I know."

He smirked and stood up, glancing at the door before turning and walking around the couch until he was behind it. She lowered her eyes to the floor and frowned at the way her stomach was curled with anxiety. She didn't know why she was so nervous, or even if it was justified. She really needed to get back to work, of that she was sure, but the thought quickly disappeared from her mind at the sudden sensation of hot breath against her ear. "Lay your head back against the couch."

Her blood ran both hot and cold at the sound of his voice in her ear, low and deep as it sent chills through the skin it vibrated against. "What?" she choked, barely managing a squeak as he grew even closer behind her.

"You heard me, Chloe," he replied, resting his hands on her shoulders and leaning in a kiss to her neck.

Her mind went blank the instant his lips touched her skin and, without the slightest clue why this was happening, she did as she was told and lowered the back of her head against the cushion behind her. She looked up into his eyes and trembled slightly as his hands lifted to cup her face, his own growing closer as he softly whispered, "Just relax, Chloe."

She took a deep breath in futility as he first laid a kiss on her forehead, then to her cheek before pausing as their faces hovered only millimeters apart. Then he closed the short distance and captured her lips with his, pausing to gently suck on her bottom lip before nudging both apart with his tongue to deepen the kiss. She reached her own hands to his face and pulled him closer, kissing him back and losing whatever was left of herself in the feel of his mouth exploring hers, unable to believe a stupid movie was the catalyst for this. He took in the faint taste of peaches lingering on her tongue and started letting his hands wander from her face to her body, listening to soft moans escape her throat and drift into his as she strained to pull him ever closer. He had one knee lifted and ready to manuever the rest of his body over the couch and take her right then and there inside of CTU's break room in the middle of the day when the door suddenly burst open and forced them to jerk apart.

"Um..." was all Bill Buchanan could say, stunned into silence as his two now-dazed employees tried to gather themselves and catch their breaths in his unexpected presence. "Sorry for...interrupting, but...you both need to get back to work."

The pair nodded and watched in embarrassment as Bill furrowed his brows and turned away, shaking his head as he walked out the door. After a silence-filled pause, Chloe turned her head to look behind her and await Jack's reaction. She was greatly relieved when he merely smiled and chuckled lightly, bringing a hand to his mouth as he slowly left his post behind the couch and walked back to front, where Chloe sat with her eyes down and nervously anticipated the aftermath of what they had done. He took a seat beside her and leaned forward with his elbows on his knees, pausing before doing the impossible and bringing a smile to her face with his next words.

"That wasn't in the script, was it?"


End file.
